


Lost and Found: The Noble Six Chronicles

by RichardHusky



Category: Halo
Genre: #YoloSwaggins, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Politics, Awesome Fighting, Bronies are weird but I can kind of tolerate them a little, Despicable, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Episode: s04e05 The Hot Potato Job, Explosions, Flawless, Food for the soul, Gen, Good Writing, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, It has zebra stripes!, It's a bird, It's a plane, Lots of guns, No Romance (Yet...?), No wait it's a bird, OC Six, Oh My God, One of My Favorites, Or am I, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful, R, Relax I'm Joking, Science Fiction, Seriously though read this, Surprises, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Try on this Fancy Hat, Unfinished, Wait did that say The Hot Potato Job, What-If, Where am I, You Have Been Warned, ching chong tomato, hey look, i'm a doctor, potato, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardHusky/pseuds/RichardHusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning one week before the events of Halo: CE, Noble Six has managed to survive through his survival skill and his keen aim, albeit overwhelmed by shellshock and the loss of his squad. As he sits, stewing in his own guilt, something stirs him from his daze.</p><p>SomeONE.</p><p>(Six is OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Husky, but you can call me whatever you'd like. This work was originally posted on Fanfiction by me (my Pen Name is the same over there, go check it out if you'd like), but I've decided to branch out. You know, cover more ground and whatnot. My sister showed me this site, and I thought "Hey, why not?". Considering that the layout of this website is painfully confusing, I don't think I'll be putting all of my author notes like I do on Fanfiction, but don't worry about me, it's the story that you're here for. I already have 37 chapters already pre-written, so ill update... or... wait... I don't even know how this place works. 
> 
> Eh, I'll get by.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~Husky

Two weeks. Two long, excruciating weeks of hiding from Covenant forces. Scavenging. Fighting. He had struggled along ever since the Pillar of Autumn had taken off without him by his order, and he was near his breaking point.

This man was no mere man. He was a legendary soldier, powerfully augmented and super human, taken into the SPARTAN-III program at age twelve as a war orphan. He was tough, and almost indestructible.

Almost.

He may have been a physical tank, but he wasn't void of emotion. Everyone he knew on the planet of Reach had either died or gone from the planet forever. He was the newest addition to Noble Team, but he had survived longer than any of the others had. He had to watch as his friends died around him, one by one, until no one else remained but him. He had set up a camp in an abandoned structure, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was running out of MRE rations and the rest of the Human inhabitants in Aszod left two weeks ago. He had bought hundreds of lives time to escape when he sent them off, and he hoped that it wasn't in vain. He knew he was going to die. He had accepted that fact when the Autumn took off, and he knew that if he was going to die, he wasn't going to go out without a fight.

His helmet's visor had cracked in the first hour from the constant attack, so he simply removed his helmet after he escaped the firefight. He was only able to escape, however, due to his advanced stealth training. As long as he didn't get shot in his face, he was fine, he had said to himself at the time. He still carried it with him, however, in hope that someone would bounce a transmission off of his helmet-integrated radio, locate him and bring him back to civilization. He thought about going back every minute of every day ever since he was left alone. There wasn't a single moment in the past two weeks he wasn't thinking about getting back to base, or even better, going home. His life before the SPARTAN-III program was one he couldn't remember, not now. The only thing he could recall that wasn't a product of the augmentation that he had gone through was how old he was. 27.

He remembered when he turned five. His mother had baked him a little cake all to himself, and his younger brother and sister were still little babies. They were twins. The UNSC had poked and prodded his brain so much, he had forgotten all of their names. His last memory of his mother was right before she died, the very day after his birthday. Ten minutes before the neighborhood was carpet-bombed by Covenant warheads, she had left him and his siblings with a babysitter. She told him over the phone that she loved him, and hung up. Thinking about it saddened him. It angered him. Seven years later, a group of UNSC officials that liked his papers came to pick him up from the orphanage, and he was separated from his brother and sister. They could have taken any other child, but they chose him. He always wondered why. He was never particularly fit, and at the time he had barely touched the surface of his schooling, but according to the UNSC, he could be forged into something great. They turned him into one of the deadliest Spartans alive, being described by his higher-ups as "Hyper Lethal". As far as he knew, his only equal in combat was the legendary SPARTAN-II, Master Chief. He had always wanted to be a superhero when he grew up. He never knew that he'd get his wish. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tossed the broken helmet into one of the walls, making a clicking, static noise.

Wait a minute…

A click? Static?

He heard clicking and static from inside of the helmet. Someone else was on the radio.

He rushed over to the helmet, picked it up off of the ground and put it on his head. "Hello?! Someone, Anyone, Respond! Anybody there?!" The Spartan said desperately.

He had no way of knowing whether or not it was just a bit of static from the force in which he threw the helmet at the wall, but he didn't care if the chance to save himself was there. His time behind enemy lines had changed him. Damaged him. He didn't like it.

The radio went silent, and he could hear something that sounded like breathing on the other end. The Spartan's heart skipped a beat.

Static. Then a loud click. "Finally, someone answers." a smooth, Slavic voice said. Someone else was here, thank god. He wasn't alone anymore. Finally. Now, he could go home. Home...

"Are you still there?" The voice said.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!" The Spartan said, hoping that no Covenant could hear him, as if they did, he would never leave this planet.

"Are you human?" The voice said to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm a Spartan."

This did not draw the amazed voice of awe the Spartan thought that it would, as it had so many others. Regular soldiers would salute him when he was in the virtually impenetrable MJOLNIR armor, as if he was God himself. They acted envious, and he knew that they always wished they could be just like him. Little did they know…

"Where are you, exactly?" The smooth voice spoke.

The Spartan rushed through his thoughts. Where was he right now? He consulted the mental map he had created when he was alone, but came out blank. "I... I don't know. Here, I can put on my tracker, if I..."

"Ah ah ah! Don't... do that. Covenant will be able to track you, too. Ever since they captured Aszod, they've had access to Human tech."

"Right..." Six said, clicking off the tracker. It was only on for a second, but hopefully, the Covenant wouldn't be able to trace it.

He didn't even know if he could trust this person, but he had to. He pushed the dark thoughts of what might happen if he was wrong out of his mind.

"What is your name?" The voice asked

The Spartan thought for a moment. "Ahh... yeah, about that..."

He never knew his name, as it was never asked of him, another scar gained from the intense mental testing in the SPARTAN III program. He always thought that it didn't matter that he didn't have a name as long as he did his job.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me." The voice said.

"My Spartan number is B312, if that helps."

"B312?"

"Yes."

"I've heard that Spartan number before. Are you..."

The Spartan finished the sentence for him. "Noble Six. Yeah."

There was a short lapse in the conversation, and then the smooth voice responded.

"Stay put. I'll find you myself. Don't worry."

As those words escaped the mouth of the other man, the Spartan Noble Six's heart filled with hope. He had a chance now.

It was more than he could have asked for.


	2. Found Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Six waits for help to arrive, Covenant attackers begin to raid his miniscule encampment. Having no choice but to defend himself, he fights against the coming hostiles...
> 
> ...With the aid of the mysterious Voice.

It had been three hours since Noble Six had gotten the transmission from the voice that promised his survival. It knew who he was, where he was, and WHAT he was. Spartans were first developed to crush the rebels of the Insurrection, but were now used to crush Covenant skull. Six, however, was forged to kill Covenant right off of the bat. It was certainly an interesting and unique profession, but all in all, it was terrifying. He started out with a dream team, an unstoppable squad, and then ended up alone. There had been five others, four of which could be accounted for.

Jorge, Noble 5, the team's explosives expert and good friend of Six's had sacrificed himself to blow up a Covenant Corvette in attempt to halt the Covenant attack, but his sacrifice proved worthless, as dozens more took its place. Emile, Noble 4, the no bull and all guts badass of the squad, had been operating an Onager laser cannon trying to defend the Pillar of Autumn from a Covenant Battle cruiser, and was ambushed by two Elites, killing one and taking the other down with him. Kat, Noble 2, their genius and expert hacker, had been shot while her shields were down by a Sangheili above Noble team as they were escaping the glassing of New Alexandria. Then there was Carter, Noble 1, the leader of Noble team, who had been piloting a pelican airship with Six and Emile inside, ran out of bullets while fighting an enormous scarab tank, and to clear the way he forced them out of the pelican and crashed the aircraft into the scarab's side, destroying himself and a legion of the Covenant.

Jun, their expert marksman and eye in the sky while Reach fell, however, was nowhere to be found. Six was not sure if he was dead or alive, and it unnerved him.

His thoughts continued to wander for a bit, and then he snapped out of his trance. This had happened to him maybe three or four times, starting ever since the week before. He believed that it was because of his isolation that he was slowly starting to lose it, but he wasn't sure. He would sometimes sit and stare at one of the walls in whatever building he was hiding out in for long periods of time, once even forgetting to eat. When that happened, it was almost as if he had been daydreaming. When he realized what he had been doing and woke up, he felt as though he had been ripped from paradise.

Six simply shook his head and scratched behind his ear. He dismissed the possibility that he was losing his mind with the idea of dinner. He pulled his last MRE from his belt and opened it. If the voice on the radio somehow didn't get to him, this would most likely be his last meal. He had been saving this one for last; a trio of biscuits, some fresh water, and a handful of dried bacon and beef. He took a swig of the water and picked out a biscuit. He was very hungry, but he chewed in moderation. He put the dried meat on the other two biscuits like little sandwiches and ate them slowly, too, finishing up with the water after.

He was still hungry.

He checked to see if the other end of the radio was open, but it wasn't, meaning that the voice was out of range, or possibly dead. Six wasn't exactly an optimistic man, but he safely assumed that whoever they were, they were okay. Six's eyes became heavy. A nap couldn't hurt. Although keeping his helmet on would be a good idea, he doubted that anyone other than his rescuer would be coming by any time soon. He left the helmet where it was, next to his position on the floor, and laid on the floor, closing his eyes.

God damn, this armor is comfy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Six woke up to the sounds of Covenant surrounding him.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath. How stupid he was, to turn on his tracker. The Covenant must have traced it back to his location. His DMR rifle was just a few feet away, but if he grabbed for it, he would risk detection. He could hear the roar of Sangheili from where he was, and it sounded close. He grabbed his DMR and pulled it towards him. He waited for one of them to call out his location, but no one had seen him yet. He slowly rose up with his gun raised, peering over cover. They were definitely Covenant, and by the looks of it, there were a lot.

Suddenly, several carbine blasts ripped through the air. Six looked up to a team of Jackals.

They saw him.

Another carbine shot hit Six's hand, causing him to drop the DMR. One of them almost hit him in the head, but He ducked the shot, holding his hand. Sure, the shields in his Mjolnir armor absorbed nearly all of the damage sent at them, but they didn't absorb the pain. He grabbed his DMR and dove for a pile of crates that he had collected and pushed together earlier that day, making a decent piece of cover. He liked to be one step ahead, but that wasn't always the case, as was the current situation.

He knew that he was going to have to fight. He loaded a new clip into the rifle and adjusted the scope, then popped out of cover to take a quick look at just how many Covenant he was up against.

There were multiple elites, at least eight of them. No, Nine, there was one on a Ghost. One, two Hunters. Four Jackals, those were easy to spot. There were seven Grunts with plasma pistols, two with needlers, and one with a fuel rod cannon, too. The Jackals began firing, so he ducked again, but now that he knew where everyone was, things would be a little easier. He poked his head out of cover again and shot three deadly accurate rounds into the line of Jackals, one dead center in the head, and the two other bullets ripping through another Jackal's face and chest. The first Hunter began charging its cannon, while the other grouped with four of the Elites and attempted an ambush. Six kept firing away, hitting one, two, four, six headshots on the group of Grunts, killing them instantly. Six dropped to the floor as soon as the first Hunter released its first shot and singed some of the hairs on his head. The Helmet! He thought to himself. Not only was it his only way off of the planet, but it was his only protection from getting shot in the face. He got up onto his feet and dove for the headgear. Suddenly, to his right, the other Hunter appeared and began charging its cannon for a full power blast. Six wasn't expecting an ambush. The Elites appeared around him, almost out of thin air. As Six slipped the helmet on his head to protect his face, he realized that his efforts were futile. The Elites started firing plasma at his armor, eroding some of the metal plating and draining his shields.

"Shit!" Six shouted as he pulled out a hand grenade, threw it into the crowd and dove out of the side of the building.

It was a thirty foot drop, one that he could have easily survived with full shields. But with none? Hopefully his armor would absorb most of the impact.

Three seconds later, Six hit the ground with a loud thump and a crack. The chest plate of his armor had cracked open from plasma erosion, and the only thing between the air and his skin was the gel layer and thick black bodysuit on his torso. If he was shot there now, he would only be able to take maybe two or three shots.

Suddenly, the sound of a sniper rifle shredded the air around Six, causing him to drop to the floor to avoid being hit. Two Elites fell to the ground, both killed by the same round.

The Hunter jumped from the window and almost landed on Six before he rolled to his left and grabbed his gun. Six unloaded the entire clip of his rifle into the soft, wormlike body tissue of the Hunter's head and abdomen, killing it just as the magazine ran dry. The Hunter's corpse slammed into the ground, the noise startling the four remaining grunts, as they were picked off by the sniper rifle behind Six. Again, Six instinctively dropped to the floor, not knowing if this Sniper was friend or foe.

"Hang tight, Six!" His radio said. The Voice! That was who was sniping. At least he knew that he didn't have to worry about getting shot from behind.

More shots, from both the Voice and Six. Jackals and Elites dropped like stones as Six aimed for the other Hunter.

Suddenly, Six was swept off of his feet by a Ghost that was going full speed. As Six clung to the front of the ghost, he fired his DMR at the Elite driving, causing the ghost to swerve and flip down the hill. As they rolled, Six grabbed the Elite by its chest piece, placed his elbow at its throat, and crushed its esophagus and snapped its neck as he landed on the ground.

More sniper rounds. Two, four into the second Hunter. A pause. It blocked a fifth and sixth with its mounted shield. Six got onto his feet and charged the hunter with his combat knife ready. He jumped onto the Hunter's back just as it was about to fire at the Sniper's cover with its cannon. Six drove the knife into the neck of the Hunter and ripped back with his blade, pulling the Hunter's head back and exposing the soft insides of its neck to the Sniper. Two rounds, across where Six cut the Hunter, appeared inside of the its neck, killing it. It collapsed in a giant heap on the ground, and Six turned to face whatever else was nearby.

There were two Elites left in his immediate vicinity, but Six could only see one. The second Elite put its arms in front of Six's and held him from behind as the one he was facing pulled out its Energy Sword and charged.

In a daring moment of bravery and stupidity, Six lifted the lower half of his body and kicked the Elite directly in its toothy maw, stunning it and knocking the sword out of its hand. He flipped upwards and put his knees on either side of the Sangheili's neck, and twisted his waist, snapping the thing's neck. He jumped off of its shoulders and drop kicked the other Elite in the chest. He landed on his back, jumped up, got on to the Sangheili and proceeded to stab it in the throat.

As the Sniper picked off the last of the Covenant, Six raised his gun up, but there were no more living Covenant to be found. Six's shields started to recharge, but more slowly than usual, as if they had been damaged during the battle. Six reached up to his helmet and clicked his radio on.

"You've helped me a lot, but I can't trust you until I know who you are. Come out from there."

"Well, you do know me, so I guess we have trust out of the way." The Voice responded.

"I… know you? What do you mean? I thought..." Six trailed off. The Slavic accent. The sniper rifle...

...No way.

Just then, the figure dropped from its perch.

He could tell from the shape of the figure that it was definitely male. As the character approached, he could make out that his armor was green, and had grass and netting on him.

Six ran full speed at the figure, catching him in a very shaky one armed hug.

"I'm not alone! Ha! Hahaha! Yes!" Six said.

The figure was startled by the sudden hug, but that was okay. He had no idea what Six had gone through, but it must have been bad, he thought to himself.

"It's okay, Six. It's okay." The smooth Slavic voiced, green armored eye in the sky said.

And that eye in the sky was one Six knew well.

That eye in the sky was Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of Jun's actual whereabouts at this point in the timeline.


	3. Plan In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voice, revealed to be Noble Three, Jun, has located Six after sending Halsey to safety. As Six is reunited with his former teammate, his mild nightmares increase in intensity, and Jun formulates a risky escape plan in order to catch up with the Pillar of Autumn.
> 
> Meanwhile, a possible new threat reveals itself.

"This one's for Jorge!" Emile shouted as he fired the Onager cannon at the Covenant CSS-Class battlecruiser. Another shot. "That was for Kat!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Noble Six had never seen Emile like this. He was usually a calm, collected and efficient killer. But now, Emile was more than that. This was the first time that Six had ever seen him display any form of emotion. Suddenly, one Elite approached the hatch. There was the sound of a singular shotgun blast and Six looked up to the cannon. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Emile shouted angrily. Out of nowhere came another Elite from behind Emile, who impaled him upon its energy sword. This hurt him, but it also made him angry. Realizing that he was done for, Emile decided to go out in style. "I'M READY! HOW 'BOUT YOU?" Emile yelled, as he took his kukri knife and plunged it into the Elite's neck.

Emile was dead. He was alone, and he was surrounded. Six stayed strong and kept fighting. Suddenly, an Elite jumped on his chest and pinned him to the floor. As he struggled to push it off of him, it whispered something to him.

"Six!" it whispered.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, and hit it in the face with a forceful punch.

"Ouch! God dammit Six!" The Elite said to him.

That was the moment when Six realized that he was just dreaming. It wasn't real. He had been having nightmares since about a week ago, reliving the horrors that he had gone through, and the most prominent being the loss of his squad mates. Every time, the dream ended with Six himself getting killed. But this time, the Elite woke him up. Why?

He sat up quickly, pistol raised and aiming at…

Jun.

"Jesus Christ, Jun, you scared the living crap out of me." Six said with a heavy breath.

"Hehe, it's okay Six. Ow, you pack a punch." The smooth, Slavic voiced Spartan said. "You were having a nightmare, yes?"

"Yeah… about Emile." Six said as he put his head between his knees.

Jun gave Six an understanding look, then looked at the sunrise. "It is daytime now, Six. We have to get moving if we want to get to the fleet."

The "Fleet" that he was speaking of was not Human, but Covenant. While scouting for a way off of the planet, Jun found a legion of Covenant taking refuge at Aszod, the location of where the Pillar of Autumn used to be docked. This was extremely odd. The members of the Covenant believe that Humanity is equivalent to filth. Some would rather die in hand to hand combat than even touch a human weapon in the midst of combat.

Maybe these "Covenant" weren't actually worshippers of the Covenant at all. It was entirely possible that a squad could go rogue. If they did, it would explain why this section of the planet had been unglassed.

"What time is it?" Six asked.

"From the position of the sun, I would say about… 8:00AM, give or take an hour or so.

"Alright… Let's move." Six said to Jun, trying his best not to look afraid.

Jun put his helmet on and got his rifle. Six decided it would be nice to have, but the helmet would ultimately hinder him in a firefight. He carried it with him just in case he and Jun needed to communicate from far away, which would ultimately happen because of Jun's weapon of choice, his trusty Sniper Rifle.

As they walked to the base at Aszod, Six had a new surge of fear wash over him. He shrugged it off and kept moving. As he walked, he thought about his fear. He didn't understand how he could get so far and simply break down, going from unstoppable badass to afraid of the Covenant. Of course, he had been alone and faced death every day, it was only inevitable that he would lose it a little bit. He was glad he had come across Jun, and he was relieved that he wasn't the only surviving member of Noble team. Each of them died horribly, and he almost went down with them. As they walked towards Aszod, Six felt safe for the first time in a very, very long time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd think that they would be a little bit more active than this." Six said with a sigh.

"I know." Said Jun. "It is… Unusual for them to be so quiet."

"I'm starting to think that this isn't your average batch of Covenant." Six said, uneasy.

"What ever the reason, you should try to get closer to them. I can provide covering fire in case things do not work out as planned." Jun said

"Yeah, I'd hate to put you in a bad position up there. Try to find an easily defensible area with a lot of brush; your armor is the same color as the grass here." Six said.

"Alright, move up. I have your back, friend." Jun said in his usual confident, slick tone.

Six flashed a white toothed smile at Jun, and then snuck down the hill. It was nighttime now, and right about the time that Six wished his helmet wasn't busted, as it was equipped with a night vision feature, and would be very useful in picking out targets. Well, you can't have everything, Six said to himself. As he approached, even his eyes could make out what was in the distance. His jaw dropped. There were at least fourteen Phantoms in the area, and three of them were taking off. There were many Banshees, and at least four dozen Sangheili.

This was no singular rogue squad. This was a small army.

I can hardly believe that I agreed to this plan, Six thought.

The plan in question was this: Highjack a Phantom and fly it into Human Airspace so they could be found. In short, damned crazy. However, Six trusted Jun for his intellect on the same level that he trusted his aim, and he knew that there was no other way to do it.

As he traversed forward towards Aszod, he noticed that the hostiles in the area were particularly attentive. Six was almost seen three times on his way to the landing platform where the phantoms were kept, and Jun almost pulled the trigger on an Elite that he thought saw Six. Luckily, neither were the case, and Six made it to the landing platform relatively intact. Six had never seen such a large amount of covenant machinery up close, but he had to stay very alert to not be seen, as if he stopped to marvel at it for too long, their cover would certainly be blown sky high.

"Jun, I'm at the landing platform, come in, Jun." Six said into his radio.

"I read you." Jun replied.

"Do you see me? I'm in between the first and second Phantoms. On the left." Six said, as he waved his arms back and forth.

"Yeah, I see… Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Six asked.

"Several hostiles converging on your location, Six! Hide!"

"Shit." Six said under his breath. It wasn't anything the two Spartans couldn't handle, but the extra three or so dozen would be if they chose to go loud.

Six hid behind the engine of one of the phantoms as the Elites passed, but one stayed nearby. Something was strange about these Sangheili. Six didn't have the time to dwell on it, however.

"I think that I can sneak past this guy." Six said.

"If you think that you can, try to get back over here. No one needs you to be seen out there." Jun replied.

Six stuck to the tall grass, his dark armor masking his presence. Eventually, the grass broke into a wide and open space. Six climbed up a flight of stairs...

...and was now toe to toe with a Sangheili.

He hadn't noticed before, but these Sangheili looked different than the Covenant warriors. The one that he was now faced with wore black and blood red rags on his shoulders and around his neck. His eyes were pure white, and his armor was grey.

Before the Elite could react, Six grabbed his knife and stabbed it deeply into the Sangheili's throat. Purple blood spurted out on to Six's armor as it collapsed, clutching its neck. It bled profusely as it lay on the floor, dead. Six heard the sound of gunfire, and instinctively ducked. But no one was shooting at him. At least, not yet.

"Six, where are you?" Jun asked.

"I'm almost there, Jun. Something weird is going on." Six replied.

Six peered over the guard rail to find the source of the gunfire. He looked into the dark, and there was another gunshot. Six clicked on his night vision, knowing that it would be a bit buggy, to take a closer look.

Two Sangheili wearing the same rags and armor as the one that Six had killed were walking along a line of Covenant Sangheili wearing recruit armor. The first Sangheili walked up to one of the Elites that was on its knees and looked at it. He then proceeded to raise his needle rifle and plant a needle into the kneeling Elite's forehead. The second Sangheili simply laughed madly.

"Jun, there are Sangheili killing each other out here. Please tell me you have a visual." Six said.

"Negative." Jun said, anxious.

The second Sangheili suddenly looked up towards Six. He looked at his friend. "Aeu chu?" He asked. What was that?

"Aeu aeu?" The other Sangheili responded. What was what?

The second Sangheili raised his needle rifle at the guard rail. "Klaka grorx Eia hoh' riok!" He yelled. Come out, so we may kill you!

Other Sangheili rose to attention. They were all wearing similar armor as the other two, if not the same. Who the hell were these Sangheili? They were executing Covenant, and they were dressed like nothing that Six had ever seen. Six dared peer over the rail just a bit further.

"Jun, they know I'm here. I think we're going to have to go loud." Six said.

"I have your back, Six." Jun said.

Six paused, then took a deep breath.

Then, he popped up from cover and began to fire.


	4. Boxed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sangheili clad in strange armor begin to quickly surround Six and Jun, the two have no choice but to run for their lives.
> 
> But will the counter-assault be too much for the two Spartans?

Plasma ripping through the air. Bullets flying in all directions. One shot. Two shots. Three. Four. An overcharged plasma blast flew through the air and caught Six directly in the chest. An Elite was running up the stairs beside him to finish him off. It sliced its energy sword directly at Six's face. He dodged the attack. Six punched the elite in the face, twice in the gut, and then stabbed it in the heart. He left the knife buried in the Elite's chest and ran for his life. No time to pull it out. He could hear the sound of a sniper rifle in the distance. Jun. Jun was in trouble. He ran across the base as fast as he could, shooting several Elites on the way.

"Jun? Jun! Do you read me?" Six shouted into the radio.

"I read you, Six! There are too many of them! Get over here, quickly!" Jun shouted back.

He couldn't let Jun die. He had to hurry. He could see Jun in the distance battling several Elites at once. For a Spartan who preferred long ranged combat, he could handle things up close and personal quite well. Six watched Jun as he ducked, span, jumped and rolled around the Elites while hacking away at them with his combat knife. He got into a rhythm, ducking and rolling faster than Six thought possible.

Six raised his DMR and fired the entire clip into the Elites surrounding Jun. One kill, two kills, three, all headshots. Jun took his knife and stabbed the last of the four Elites in the bottom of its chin, killing it instantly. Six reached the top of the hill.

"You seemed to handle yourself pretty well before I helped." Six said as he blasted numerous Covenant.

"I was relying on instinct. What can I say?" Jun replied, killing several Covenant.

"We have to get to one of those Covenant aircraft, Six, before we are overwhelmed."

"Well, what the hell is the plan?" Six responded. "I can't exactly run back in there Jun! Those guys are even more aggressive than the usual Elites!"

"I think you're going to have to, Six. I'll come with you, just to be safe." Jun replied

Six groaned audibly. "Fine. We have no other choices anyways. Cover me, I'm going in."

Six ran into the thick of the battle, DMR in one hand, grenade in the other. He chucked the grenade into a pair of Sangheili, and before they could move, he shot the grenade. The Sangheili hit the terrain embedded with shrapnel.

"Move, Jun! Go!" Six yelled.

Jun advanced down the hill, picking off several of the attacking Sangheili as he went down. A blast from a covenant carbine hit Jun in the shoulder, catching him off balance. He slid down the rest of the hill, almost falling flat on his back.

"Move up, Six!" Jun shouted as he regained his balance. "I have your back!"

"Got it!" Six replied. As he ran, Six could see an Elite dropping every time Jun's sniper took a shot. He was glad his back was covered by someone who knew what they were doing. As he fired upon the Covenant, Six reached the landing platform for the second time that night.

"Go Jun, go! Run!" Six yelled through the radio. Jun was maybe 30 yards away. He was easy pickings for any Covenant that might catch him off guard. Six wasn't about to take the chance. He pulled out his magnum and fired at several Elites that were getting too close to the now mobile Jun. However, while keeping an eye on Jun, he failed to notice the Elite that was behind him. As Six's back was turned, the Elite deployed his wrist blades and went for Six's neck. Six had just enough time to turn before the Sangheili was upon him. Pinned to the concrete. Six could not cover Jun this way. He had to act fast, or the whole plan would be ruined. He grabbed the Elite's arm and forced it upwards, attempting to pierce the Elite's temple with its own weapon, but Six missed the head by a longshot. The Elite readied its other wrist blade and went for the throat.

This was it.

End of the line.

"NO!" Jun shouted. He heard a grunt as Jun tackled the Elite and stabbed it several times in the windpipe, spurting the Sangheili's purple blood on to Jun's dark green armor. The dying Elite made one last attempt to inflict a wound in one of the Spartans, and it made its mark, stabbing Jun directly in the shoulder. The other Spartan merely grunted as he finished off the general, and ran for the nearest Phantom.

"Goddamn things. I fucking hate them." Six said as he caught up with Jun.

"Eh. I kill the enemy, but I do not hate them." Jun replied.

"Your choice." Six fired back with a grin.

The two Spartans approached the controls to the aircraft. Six had no experience piloting a Phantom, but he figured that it was similar to any other aircraft.

"Cover me, I'll man the controls. As soon as I figure out what I'm doing, we'll be fine." Six said to Jun.

"Well, you should really hurry up and learn how to fly this thing, Six. We have company!" Jun responded.

Jun raised his rifle and emptied the clip several times into the attacking Elites. He killed about a dozen of them, but it still wasn't enough. He saw several Banshees approaching them at high speed. They needed to take off, now.

"I've almost got it!" Six shouted.

"Whatever you are trying to do, Six, do it fast!" Jun replied as he downed another half dozen Sangheili.

The telltale sound of Banshee plasma bolts echoed through the air as the green grenade-like missiles struck the side of the Phantom. Jun was running low on ammo.

"C'mon!" Six shouted at the controls, frustrated and afraid.

Suddenly, the phantom went lurching upwards.

"Hey, Jun! I got it! I got it!" Six shouted in disbelief.

"Go! Go!" Jun yelled back.

Six located the booster and flew forwards, going as fast as they could to outrun the Banshees.

No dice. The Banshees were smaller and faster.

Jun was unloading his clip in the most quick and precise manner he could, hitting a few wings and even catching one of the banshees in a booster, causing it to spiral out of control and crash into another Banshee, destroying both. Jun unloaded his clip and inserted another. He fired four more shots. He reached back down to grab a new clip, but came up with nothing.

"I'm out of bullets, Six!" Jun shouted to the new pilot.

"Switch!" Six yelled back.

Six and Jun swapped places and continued their escape.

Six was low on DMR ammo to begin with, and he had maybe three clips left. He also had his Magnum and a few Plasma Grenades that he had looted from the group of grunts that they had killed the day Jun arrived. Not enough to take down a dozen Banshees. Regardless, Six fired away while the Covenant did the same. It took nearly an entire clip to pierce the first Banshee's armor, so Six decided to go for the engines and boosters instead. It took only four rounds to destroy the first booster, which was being used at the time, causing the driver to boost directly left into the cliff face near where the Autumn used to be. Two of the other Banshees were already damaged from Jun's Sniper Rifle, so six aimed for their wings. After two shots, the first Banshee's wing, already badly damaged by Jun, broke off and fell to the ground below, causing the second banshee to go down.

I hope it lands on a Sangheili's head, Six thought to himself.

They were getting far away from Aszod, and eight or nine of the pursuing Banshees retreated back to the now Covenant base. There were three banshees still hot on the hijacked Phantom's tail, and they didn't look like they were going to give up anytime soon.

As six emptied his last clip into one of the final Banshees, taking it down, he felt his heart sink. A Magnum wasn't going to do anything. Unless…

"Is the Phantom's plasma cannon working?" Six yelled to Jun.

"No! It is malfunctioning! I would have activated it sooner had it been on!" Jun yelled back.

"God dammit! That was my last idea, and I'm out of ammo!" Six shouted.

"Are you sure that you have no other ideas?" Jun said back.

"Not any that might work." Six replied.

There was a pause of about five seconds.

"Do you see any Covenant Jetpacks back there?" Jun said.

"Yes, there's a few. What are you going to do, go out there and…" Six stopped himself. He realized what Jun was proposing.

"Take the controls, Six!" Jun shouted. He turned on the automatic piloting system and ran to the side of the Phantom. He started connecting the Jetpack to his armor.

"No, Jun! I'm not letting you do this!" Six yelled.

"I have to!"

"No! You could die, Jun!" Six replied, grabbing at Jun's arm.

"I have to take that chance!" He said, shrugging Six's arm off forcefully.

Six was stunned. He had never seen Jun so determined.

Suddenly, a Banshee's Green plasma beam hit the side of the Phantom, knocking six off of his feet. Jun stayed on his feet and braced his balance, then jumped out of the Phantom onto one of the Banshees below.

"Jun!" Six screamed. "Goddammit!"

Six watched with horror as Jun ripped the driving Elite out of the Banshee and threw him to the depths below. Jun them mounted the Banshee and dodged the second Banshee's fire, and then shot a plasma beam directly at the other Banshee, destroying it.

However, Jun's own Banshee had already been damaged by Six's fire, along with the plasma bolts that were shot at it. It was on fire, and ready to explode. Jun rode it up to the side of the phantom, but the Banshee was losing altitude. Jun climbed on top of the Banshee and made a ten foot high super human jump to the Phantom, thirty feet above him. Activating his jetpack, Jun flew up about 18 more feet until the pack began to stall, and Jun began falling.

"No!" Six shouted as he dove down to the edge of the phantom, hanging on for dear life with one hand outstretched to Jun, the other clamped onto the edge of the Phantoms floor.

Jun caught Six's hand.

Six used newfound strength to pull himself up, then started pulling up Jun.

"Thank you, Six. I owe you—"

Jun was cut off by the beam rifle shot that penetrated his helmet and traveled cleanly through his brain.

It killed him instantly.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jun dead and Six without any plan besides his deceased comrade's, he decides to follow the Pillar of Autumn, where the help of new - and old - acquaintances just might catch Six from falling down.

The force of the shot echoed through Jun's brain like a shockwave, pulling his lifeless body to the right, smashing his armor against the side of the Phantom and making Six lose his grip on Jun's hand. Jun's corpse fell from the sky at a fast pace, but Six felt it in slow motion. He watched Jun slowly fall from his chance at escaping. Six watched with every muscle in his body seized up as his last friend fell to the murky depths below.

"No. No no no! NO! Fuck. FUCK! JUN!" Six's heart was racing. He had no idea what to do. He was clueless. Jun was the man with the plan, not him. He raced through his head. He had to hurry before Covenant Reinforcements arrived

_What was Jun's plan?_ Six thought to himself. _Think, Six, Think!_

_"We need to get to Aszod, Six." Jun said to him._

_"Heh, yeah. No fucking way are we going back there" Six replied._

_"Hear me out. While I was out here, I came across Aszod. I steered clear, because the Covenant were setting up a base of some sort. Maybe, if you or me can sneak into Aszod, we can take a Phantom and leave Reach."_

_"That's insane, Jun. Where would we even go?"_

_"We could go find the Autumn." Jun said._

That was it. He had to find the Pillar of Autumn. Surely then he would be safe.

His only regret was that he had no time to mourn.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Clancy let out an audible sound of awe. Just moments ago, the Pillar of Autumn had exited Slip space and stumbled upon a very large ring in the sky. It was just… floating there. Clancy thought that it was the coolest thing he had seen since he had seen Petty Officer John-117 in Cryo-sleep yesterday. Clancy was a UNSC Soldier, a fighter for the Human's Marines. Although he thought himself to be a capable fighter, he knew he didn't compare to the Master Chief, not by a longshot. Maybe he knew what this thing was. Surely they would wake him up. He wondered if…

"I've got readings of Covenant Aircraft behind us!" Someone shouted.

Clancy was surprised. He hadn't known that the Covenant had tracked them all the way from Reach. That scared him.

"Scanners are picking up only one Covenant Phantom. Everything else is coming from the other side of the planet." An operator said.

What? That was very strange. The Covenant have never attacked so pitifully.

"It could be a diversion!" Someone said

"Shoot it down!" Someone else said.

"Wait!" Said Clancy. Everyone looked at him. "What's that noise?"

Everybody stayed silent. A faint crackle could be heard on the other end of the radio.

The person manning the radio was Clancy's sister, Abigail. She was his twin sister, and he loved her. He only wished that they could have been able to lead normal lives instead of join the marines. But they had an obligation to help. Anyone who just stood around wasn't going to make a difference.

"Someone track that signal!" Abigail said.

The person manning the radio to communicate with the Phantom was Clancy's sister, Abigail. She was his little sister, and he loved her. He only wished that he could protect her from all of this madness.

"Hello? Is anyone there!? Hello?!" A gruff male voice was shouting on the other end.

"Yes, this is Abigail Maegan of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Identify yourself." Abigail said.

"I'm -artan number B-ot away fro-each."

"Repeat, soldier! You're breaking up."

"This is Noble Six! My Spartan number is B-" And then simply static.

Clancy's jaw dropped. There was another Spartan. Clancy could feel all eyes drawn directly to him. Everybody started celebrating at once. It was crazy.

"Good ears, Clancy!" Someone shouted.

"Attention, Captain Keyes. A Phantom just showed up on our radar." A Lieutenant said. "No, no Covenant yet. It's another Spartan sir. Yes, Spartan III unit Noble Six is commandeering a stolen Covenant Aircraft."

All the while, everyone was cheering and celebrating.

Now, they were going to kick some serious Covenant ass.


	6. Waking Up Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noble Six arrives at the Autumn after an entire week of travel, surviving on the strange meats in the Covenant rations. After being given orders to meet up with one of the UNSC's greatest Spartans, The Master Chief, a surprise attack from Covenant forces threaten every human life on the ship.

Captain Jacob Keyes had just received news that Noble Six was alive and that there were now two Spartans left to fight. Keyes was very glad that Six and the Chief were on the Pillar of Autumn, but they were expecting an attack from the Covenant within the next ninety seconds. Along with the report that their fighting force had strengthened tenfold, he had also received another that the Covenant were approaching the Autumn from the far side of the planet that was located nearby the ring.

"Well, that's it then. Bring the ship back up to Combat Alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations." Keyes said aloud.

"Everyone, sir?" A disembodied female voice said back.

"Everyone." He replied.

The alarm klaxon sounded, and everyone was getting ready for the incoming attack.

"And Cortana..." Keyes said.

"Hmm?" Cortana replied as her AI form took place in front of Keyes.

"… Let's give our old friends a warm welcome." Keyes said.

"I've already begun." Cortana said.

Just then, Noble Six walked into the room. Since he had boarded the Autumn, he had gotten a set of replacement armor, a set of his old Mark V with a dark Steel color. He walked into the control room with a stern look on his face, helmet held in the crook of his arm like a football. He walked over to Captain Keyes.

"Sir." Noble Six said, and saluted the captain.

"At ease, Spartan." Keyes said.

What's the situation?" Noble Six said to the Captain.

"When we exited slip space, we came across a large ring suspended in space. We aren't sure what it is, or what it is doing here, but we suspect that the Covenant might be hunting for it. Be it a relic or a base of some sort, we can't let the Covenant get their hands on it. However, the Covenant realizes that we might try to stop them, so they are approaching us from the far side of the planet. They'll be here in less than a minute. That's why I've given orders to send our two best and brightest soldiers out onto the field. You…" Keyes paused.

"And the Master Chief." Six said.

"Correct. You'll be working with the Master Chief to take out any Covenant that set foot on this vessel. Can you handle that?"

"Easy. With two Spartans, this'll be a breeze."

"I know that you've been through a lot in the past few weeks, but I need your full attention here. Dwelling on the past doesn't solve anything." Keyes said.

"I won't, sir. You have my word." Six said.

"Then get moving. They're releasing the Master Chief now. Get down there and get acquainted. I have a feeling that you two will definitely be working together on this." Keyes said to Six.

"Sir, yes sir." Six replied.

As six walked out of the room, Keyes stopped him.

"Six!" Keyes said as Six was walking out of the door.

"Yes sir?" Six said back

"Be careful out there. It's a blessing that we found you; we can't lose our Spartans when we've just gained the advantage. Especially not now that we've discovered this ring, whatever it is." Keyes said.

Six smirked. "I'll try, Captain." He said as he slipped on his helmet, locked it in place, and started towards the Master Chief.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A whooshing sound. Cold. His armor switched on. He was awake.

"His suit shows green. Cycle complete." Someone said.

A tech chief stepped towards him and saluted.

"Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly." Another man, a tech officer, said.

"Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube." The tech chief said to him.

He stepped out of the Cryogenic sleep unit and gave a quick look at the surroundings. The Pillar of Autumn. The Chief could hear Cortana's voice over the Intercom.

"Fire teams: Report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." She said.

That didn't sound good.

The automatic doors slid open and a Steel Mark V-clad Spartan ran through the doors. This took Master Chief by surprise. He was sure that he had been the only Spartan on this ship.

"So you must be the famous Master Chief. It is a pleasure to meet you." Six extended his hand as a friendly gesture.

"Right. And you are…?" The Chief said back.

"SPARTAN-B312, Noble Six." Six replied.

"Sounds familiar, but I don't recognize you." The Chief said

"If you want, I can refresh your memory. I covered the Pillar of Autumn with a giant Onager cannon while you were locked up in that cryo-tube of yours, and I protected that AI you have on this ship and brought it here."

"Cortana?" Chief said.

"That's the one." Six replied.

"Well, you sound capable. Mind on filling me in?"

"There is a lot of Covenant outside firing on the Autumn. They've got multiple boarding aircraft, as well. I don't know exactly how much time we have until they get in, but we're supposed to meet up with Staff Sergeant Johnson." Six said.

"Alright. Lead the way." The Chief said.

"But we haven't finished your armor calibration, yet. If you'd just give us a moment…" the first marine said.

"I'm fine. I have another capable Spartan covering me. Stay safe, you two." Master Chief said as Six and him walked towards where Keyes said Staff Sergeant Johnson would be.

They walked in on the Staff Sergeant giving the marines a motivational speech before battle. According to Keyes, that was probably what he would be doing when they got there, and he was dead on.

"Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have...is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right, Marines?" Johnson said.

"SIR, YES SIR!" The marines replied.

"Uh-huh. Damn right, I am. Now move it out! Double time!"

Six and Chief approached the Staff Sergeant, and he turned to them.

"Here we go, now those bugs have more to worry about than the whole damn UNSC. I expected them to take longer to thaw you out, Chief." Johnson said.

"We skipped some of the diagnostics. I was told that we needed to get down here, so we did. He said that it was urgent." Master Chief said.

"And you, state your name, soldier."

"Noble Six, first Lieutenant."

"Which means you outrank me by about half a dozen ranks, is that right?"

"I guess it does."

"Well, I guess that means you'll be able to make some important decisions, too. Make the right ones, you hear?" the Sergeant Major said.

"Will do. Now, back to what you called us down for. I was told it was important." Six said.

"Hell yeah it is. The Covenant have almost gotten through—"

Suddenly, Six, Chief, and Johnson were interrupted by the blood-curdling roar of a Sangheili. They turned to find the image of the savage, deadly warrior brutally murdering the tech officer and chief that had been attempting to calibrate Master Chief's armor minutes ago.

Several more Elites were pouring from the doorway, which scared Six into grabbing Master Chief and the Sergeant Major and forcing them to move.

"We'll have a better chance if we meet up with the marines ahead. I'm not throwing lives away to these pieces of shit." Six said.

It took them a minute, but they finally caught up with the marines. When they got there, the marines looked in awe at the two Spartans.

"Woah." A particularly awestruck marine said

That voice happened to be the one of Clancy Maegan, the marine that convinced the Lieutenant not to give the orders to shoot down Noble Six's Phantom.

Another marine looked at Clancy and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey Clancy, I bet that you didn't expect this, huh?" he said.

"Not in a million years." He replied under his breath.

"Listen up, marines! This here is the Master Chief, and next to him is the Spartan Lieutenant Noble Six. You know what that means?" Johnson boomed.

"That we actually have a chance now?" a marine yelled from the back.

"Ooh rah." Another marine said.

"What it means is that you treat these men with respect! Master Chief and Noble Six are two of the last Spartans that we know aren't dead yet. Along with that information, Noble Six outranks even me, so obey him as you would if you were obeying ME! Is that understood, marines?" He shouted.

"SIR, YES SIR!"" The marines shouted back.

A marine came up running from behind the rest. All of the marines, including Clancy, moved to the sides of the hallway to make way for him.

"Master Chief! Captain Keyes needs you down at the bridge! It's Urgent!" the marine said in between gasps.

"Thank you for the information, soldier." The Chief said.

"Sergeant," Six said. "Do you think that you can hold off these Sangheili while we make our way to the bridge?"

"Easy pickings," Clancy said aloud.

"What he said. Get ready marines! Move, Spartans, move!" Johnson said as he got into a stance that made him look like he was born for this. He probably was.

"Alright. Let's get down to the bridge, Chief." Six said.

"Aye aye, Cap'n." Chief said.

Noble six smirked.

"That's Lieutenant to you, mister." Six said.

They both chuckled as they ran to the bridge as fast as their feet could take them.


End file.
